


[稀有金属全解读]稀金是怎样炼成的

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reviews, 创作手记, 稀有金属 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>导演手记∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿<br/>内含大量剧透，强烈推荐读完《稀有金属》整个系列后再食用本文。<br/>人物解读仅限此文，个人滤镜严重，求别掐，love and peace。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[稀有金属全解读]稀金是怎样炼成的

**后记**

当电脑里第N次循环起红白玫瑰的旋律而我的室友朝我投来“你tm想活命最好换首歌”的一瞥时，我觉得该为我心中的盾冬写点什么了(ง •̀_•́)ง

于是就有了这篇献给盾冬的情书。

首先出现在我心里的是一个不断倒下又不断爬起，挣扎着做正确的事的冬兵形象，在他身后则是固执地追寻着过去的影子而差点再次失去所有的美队。这个脑洞最初只有这么一段：

“巴基笑得越来越频繁了，一切都在向好的方向发展，他身体里巴恩斯的部分要回来了，他们将永远幸福。灰绿色笑意下的阴影没有人发觉，除了冬兵。

史蒂夫最终为那个笑容付出了沉重的代价。”

后来的设定还是做了点修改，因为感觉冬冬本质上还是个实心眼的孩子，结果这一改就把冬冬从最先洞悉真相的人变成了最后一个知道的……

动笔之前犹豫了很久，毕竟脑洞一时爽，一路坑到火葬场的局面不是我想看见的……而且之前从来没有写过长文。但我发现我的大脑好像被什么支配了，无时不刻不在想着关于这个故事的一切，似乎我不把它写出来就不会放过我似的。所以我就……从了。你们知道么连续俩礼拜我都只睡了不到六小时因为灵感总是在半夜和早上六点半来访（现在似乎提前到四点半了我也是日了dog了），然后每章都是打了鸡血似得改了又改，一边担心哪里塑造得不够不能体现盾冬之间的羁绊，一边又怕用力过猛人物崩坏……细节的推敲仍比我想象中辛苦。这个剧情十分烧脑，一开始的包袱没设好后面很容易出逻辑错误，因此我常常好几章同时一起写，引线埋好还得给自己留个提醒因为年纪大了记不住事OTZ 更新过程中忍住不剧透对我的自制力更是个考验，毕竟你们这些小可爱的留言是支持我写下去的动力_(:з」∠)_

这就是爱吗？这就是爱吧。

我曾说过回头看看这部作品觉得自己就像个拿到一流剧本的三流导演，再仔细一看连时间线都是接着队三开头。如果第三部真的按这样拍我一定会上电影院怒刷十遍同时买蓝光收藏，哪怕从头到尾他们都不说一个爱字（咦好像真的也没说出口）。

文中有些地方夹杂着英文单词，因为实在找不到合适的中文词汇表达意思。另外一个原因是想以后有机会翻成英文勾搭国外的同好，不过这个工作量……嗯容我再想想。

我对自己的表达能力实在没什么信心，别看标题这么小清新，我的词汇其实很贫乏，翻来覆去就那么几个词，那些邪魅狂狷的形容词啥的全都不会用。后来我把心一横，想干脆就好好讲个故事吧！于是就有了现在这种奇异的画风。如果哪里没看懂真是不好意思，希望接下来的解析能对你有所帮助。

 

**冬兵**

可以被侮辱，被伤害，被操控，但无法被摧毁，也绝不会停止抵抗，这是我对文中冬兵的解读。

我欣赏这样的冬兵，他会思考，有行动力，也绝不怨天尤人。作为一个被邪恶力量控制了七十年的人，冬兵心里其实并没有那么多伟光正的东西。自由是他唯一的渴望，过去的残片是他仅有的美好。即使组织覆没，没人再给他下命令，失去了方向的冬兵仍然凭借自己的本能负重前行，在这个对他不甚友好的世界里挣扎着寻找属于自己的位置。他一度以为那个位置在史蒂夫身边（“罗杰斯会帮助他”），但透过他的眼睛他才知道他看着的一直是另一个人（“你是巴基”），这是冬兵的自尊无力承受的。他已经被当成武器使用了几十年，终于有机会一朝为人难道又要成为他人的替身？即便如此，他也坦然接受了他的命运（“没有人需要冬兵”），并按照自己的意志作出了选择（“第一次自愿执行的任务”）。

牺牲这个词在我们看来通常有着悲壮的色彩，但在冬兵心里估计是个中性词。他很强，毁灭了很多东西，但那都不是他的本意。他的本意是什么？维护心中的美好（巴基），重建心中的废墟（只有巴基才能做到），享受生命中为数不多的被世界温柔以待的时刻（毛毯，松鼠和李子）。当他意识到自己的消逝可以换回史蒂夫与巴基的幸福时，他毫不犹豫地去做了，这在他看来是理所应当的事，不为别的，只因为他本能地认为那是对的，是值得的。尽管如此，看见冬冬用牺牲品形容自己时我的心情仍然是，唉。（<-不是你自己非要这样写的吗？）

不少作品里的队长被渲染成冬兵的救主，我也觉得挺好吃，尤其是看见队长男友力爆棚地为了冬冬日天日地。然而我相信即使没有队长冬日战士依然是个十分强悍的角色，他的坚韧足以使他成为自己的救主。所以在脑内战争时，我让冬兵成了主导而队长辅助。

总而言之，我心目中的冬兵是一朵高洁的不凋之花，即使被人摘下扔进了烂泥里又狠狠踩上了几脚，仍然固执地从烂泥里抬起头来。当然啦，盾冬能在一起是最好不过的，毕竟世界辣么大，一个人很寂寞^_^

 

**美队**

如果放不下上一世，那么来之不易的这一世最终也将流失于指缝之间，这是我对文中美队的解读。

对于史蒂夫心系逝去红玫瑰这份感情，身为一个有着情感洁癖的狗血爱好者我的心情是复杂的。一方面很欣赏这种至死不渝，初心不改的爱，一方面又觉得这对后来进入他世界的人来说实在是不能承受之轻，而冬兵又是那么美好，美好到我不忍心让他做任何人的替身，包括他自己。我甚至觉得队三里面巴基托叉骨跟队长说“When you got to go, you got to go”就是为了让史蒂夫放下过去的自己，因为过去的已经过去，不可能再回来了。

虽然是个红白玫瑰梗，我还是尽量避免将队长写成脚踏两只船的渣渣。为队长一开始的选择我设定的理由是，巴基是他不能放弃的过去，而冬兵是他不想让巴基成为的未来（彼时他对冬兵的了解还停留在“海德拉制造的一个错误”的层面上）。而放下执念，完全接受了冬兵本身的史蒂夫最终依靠自己的判断将真正的巴基找了回来，这是我最为他感到骄傲的地方。他们的故事就像一部选择了extreme hard模式的电脑游戏，无数条BE底下只有一条HE，但是他们硬是凭借自己的执著和追寻着彼此的本能，将最不可能的结局化为了可能。这也正如我在爱情故事一文里说的，盾与冬，不论散落在时空的哪一方他们都能找到对方，他们就是这样一对双生花。

 

**詹吧唧和冬吧唧**

巴基和冬兵，在我心里始终都是一个不可分割的整体。是的，我也是个初心不改的作者。

没有过去的巴基就不会有今日的冬兵。没有巴基的善良，乐观与坚强以及对史蒂夫的信念作为支撑，冬兵不可能熬过漫长的七十年，也不可能成为西风计划的唯一幸存者。而巴基通过命运最严酷的考验变成了冬兵，从某种意义上讲也获得了跟史蒂夫平起平坐的资本，毕竟现在的他已经不是一名普通的士兵而是拥有了与美队比肩的掌盾实力。因此，说冬兵是巴基的升华，是巴基浴火涅磐后化为的凤凰也不为过。对我而言，巴基的美好一直存在于冬兵的灵魂中，虽然偶尔它如同白昼之月般被一时的光辉所遮掩，它的存在不容置疑。

所以史蒂夫呀，你爱的人从来都没有走远，他一直都在，不要因为人家升级到2.0版就一脸懵逼了好嘛2333

 

**巴基程序**

关于巴基的非人格属性其实从一开始就埋了伏笔，虽然我也放了不少烟雾弹。不知大家有没有注意到，全篇的风格都是上帝视角，唯独巴基出场时，既没有心理活动，也没有记忆闪回，全是美队和冬兵的侧面描述（仅有的一次心理描写是在临终前，这里也有伏笔，在《秘友》一文中有所交代）。他整个人就像藏在玻璃门后，总感觉隔了一层。而且当巴基支配身体的时候，你们不觉得他们的小日子过得太顺利了吗？简直too good to be true.

此外，吧唧程序和冬兵也是很有意思的两极。冬兵一直认为巴恩斯是他们之中保有人性的一方，而事实却正相反。一个被伪装成人格的程序，一个被伪装成程序的人格，在万恶的海德拉干涉下纠结在了一起，唉，怎么看怎么虐。

巴基的黑化源自于我对电影的怨念。即使是后冬兵时代，我仍然觉得这两人之间存在着很多有待解决的问题。我抓住的关键词是负罪感。不管是漫画还是古早的卡通片里，队长对巴基的负罪感都是显而易见，贯彻始终的。他会因为别人穿了巴基的制服而大发雷霆，也会在新世纪对长得很像巴基，试图向他提供帮助的年轻人说我不能再承受令我的士兵阵亡的痛苦（大意）。而电影或许是因为要交待的太多，将这层负罪感弱化成了小酒馆里的一次买醉和巴基遗像前的一次驻足。于是在处理巴基之死这件事上队长就被塑造成了……布鲁克林傻白甜？

又或者队长的愧疚其实以别的方式展现了出来，比如对海德拉的痛恨，对冬冬的一味袒护，以及world against us的超强男友力，但对习惯了狗血的我而言那根本完全不够啊啊啊！！！

虽然史蒂夫在巴基掉火车这件事上永远欠他一个解释，但我想我们的巴基是根本不会问史蒂夫那个问题的，就因为他是巴基，他理解史蒂夫的选择，更不会做任何令史蒂夫为难的事。所以，我只好借一个人造的吧唧来质问队长这个萦绕了我很久的问题，顺便发泄了一把怨念。（我的理想是虐到队长跪在巴基脚边眼泪汪汪地说老婆我对不起你，好吧是我心理变态请轻轻打脸。）

 

**章节解析**

***白昼之月 Daylight Moon***

我没看过这部连续剧，但是很喜欢这个词以及它的意象——看不见的真实。篇首语和主题音乐都已经加上，没办法我就是个结构控。强烈推荐大家去听一下No Light No Light，整首歌就像冬兵写给史蒂夫的遗言，尤其那句“You can't choose what stays and what fades away”，简直无奈地令人泪奔。

现在回头想想冬兵去找托尼这段戏也许处理得草率了一点，毕竟那时候的冬兵仍处于除了美队其他人谁也不信的阶段。不过换一个角度看，也可以理解为冬兵对托尼延续了他对霍华德的信任，以及他迫不及待地要将身体交还（没错我就是在嘴硬-v-）

***造物之失 No Maker Made Me***

最先敲定的是英文标题，中文是我绞尽脑汁翻的。选这个标题因为它具有双重含义，一来体现了冬兵对自身存在的迷茫，二来稍微透了一下剧情，因为冬兵人格的确是自有而非被造出来的。

章节末尾叉叔大摇大摆跑出来打了一回酱油，这一幕我写得超嗨的。冬冬想必从头到尾都是一脸WTF 눈_눈  

***群青的挽歌 The Elegy of Ultramarine***

这个标题原先是为多年以前一篇流产的独普文取的。群青是深蓝色，而这个词里面又带着一个青字，影射盾冬“蓝中带绿”的关系。挽歌上半章献给冬兵，篇首语“无词之歌”暗喻消逝的灵魂；下半章献给队长，篇首语“死去的玫瑰”暗指巴基的黑化，同时引出下一篇的红白玫瑰选择题。

剧情方面，上半章的冬冬真的很惹人疼。那种好不容易有了做人的感觉却又马上要消逝的无奈，被遗于世的孤独，以及最后发现自己不被信任的痛心，啥也不说了我先哭会。主题音乐用了Mercury，Precious Metal就是出自此处。整首歌都弥漫着深深的彷徨与惆怅，很衬冬兵的心境。

下半章原先设定为虐盾虐得最狠的一章，队长终于被“烧得火红蛇形缠绕心中”，那种沉浸在美梦中却突然发现一切都是空的落差感真是要命，情深不寿啊。不过结合下文看，似乎还是朗姆洛的话对队长杀伤力更大？果然在队长心里巴基才是最重要的，被掏个心小意思。 I Come With Knives满足了我对相爱相杀的一切幻想。

***命若琴弦 Hanging By A Thread***

不言而喻，一目了然，顺便说下这句中文我翻得很自得-v- 此章在剧情第一推手朗姆洛的推动下开始抖包袱，我自己写的时候也是战战兢兢地像在走钢索，冬兵命悬一线，队长可是一步都不能错啊。红白玫瑰真乃神曲，说我为一首歌写了一篇文也不为过，最后的混音部分我私心将白玫瑰的歌词压在了红玫瑰之上，也算是剧透队长的选择吧。

***如梦隔世 Dream from Another Side***

同样是不言自明的标题。篇首语暗示两种人格走向对立。精神世界的设定伪了一把Inception。红白玫瑰的脑内战争写得我痛苦不堪，本来不准备让他俩废话那么多的，可是越写越把巴基本身带入了吧唧程序中，竟然觉得这家伙很可怜，特别是他对史蒂夫的心结，感觉就像是真的一样。最后用了“My Body Is A Cage”作为主题音乐。。。咦说好的HE呢？

***午夜阳光 Midnight Sun***

与第一章标题呼应，完成整个系列的loop。同时Midnight Sun是我很喜欢的一部（未完结！）耽美漫画，藉此向它致敬。上半章主题歌燃到爆，其中“as long as I'm inside this dream with you”简直就是冬冬的告白。下半章主题歌选了Sun，歌词配合着苦尽甘来的盾冬真是太戳人了。篇首语第一句夜与昼的交替致敬Sound Horizon的Roman，暗示长夜将尽。

剧情方面，上半章我还是忍不住渲染了一把冬兵对巴基的超强保护欲。毕竟这个时候除了复联和屏幕前聪明的你们盾冬还不知道他们面对的巴基是纯黑的。因为前文一直有交代巴基是冬兵心中唯一的美好（大盾表示心酸），我想试着渲染一名战士是如何为了自己的信仰战斗到底，即使最后他的信仰背叛了他。当然啦，即使是不完全的冬兵，仍然具有保护史蒂夫的本能，这从他为了史蒂夫不惜抹杀自己最重要的东西就可以看出来。

跳楼那段写得很嗨森。一直觉得一个人跳楼另一个人冲出去半空接住的画面又萌又燃(๑•̀ㅂ•́) ✧ 看到漫画设定里的巴基是有恐高症的觉得更萌了，果然史蒂夫能让你克服一切phobia啊吧唧酱。

没人觉得冬冬给队长造盾的场景很萌吗？虽然队长还是乱扔XD

美队的第二次求证在最初的脚本中是没有的。初始设定是干脆利落地将枪口对准巴基。后来觉得这样演绎狗血度不够，铺垫也不足。一来美队还欠巴基一个解释，二来经历过火车事件后美队在处理跟巴基相关的事上应该会更加谨慎些，于是又临时加了一场戏。苦肉计交给你真是对不住了史蒂夫，双份盒饭拿好2333

最后一枪究竟交给队长还是冬兵让我犹豫了很久，毕竟两者各有各的狗血。最后还是让冬冬干脆利落地来了一发，因为不仅队长要对过去道别，冬兵也需要，而这一枪也成为了冬兵觉醒的契机。此外，让队长开枪总有种要黑化的感觉。顺便说下我并不满意漫威强行将美队变成骇爪特工的设定，总觉得是个噱头，除非黑化后的队长明目张胆无下限地搞冬兵（随便你们怎么理解这个搞字-w-）。

在剧情最关键的时刻还要被我调戏真是对不住m(_    _)m  就当满足孤独写手小小的一点恶趣味吧 XD

***系列标题——稀有金属 Precise Metal***

我觉得这个词用来形容带着一条金属胳膊的冬兵非常合适，他既非冷酷无情的金属，也不太像有着七情六欲的人类。命运将他锻造成一块既坚韧又柔软的稀有金属，只有史蒂夫罗杰斯（不是美国队长）才知道如何解读。（星盾表示不想和你说话）

***“来自巴基巴恩斯和冬日战士的吻”：类似的结尾曾出现在斋藤千惠的作品《芭蕾娃娃》结尾。那是我看过的第一部描写双重人格的漫画，一对性格迥异的双胞胎共存在一个身体里，爱上了同一个女孩，剧情在那个时代算是相当清奇。致敬之余在此怀念一下我也曾经有过的狗血青春。

***文中还穿插了一些台词向我的耽美启蒙漫《火王》致敬。这也是第一部促使我思考转世的灵魂是否也应当算作独立人格的漫画。

***此外还有很多向美队电影致敬的梗，此处就不一一列举了。顺便说下我用的最顺手的是李子梗。如果你看完后有种卧槽这货到底是官方电影还是同人的感觉那就是对本文最大的肯定XD

 

 

**几个意象和伏笔（部分泪腺警告）**

***冬兵称呼托尼小斯塔克（Stark Jr），一方面是因为他和托尼还不熟，另一方面是提醒自己对斯塔克的父母做了什么。

***史蒂夫从一开始就知道冬兵在撒谎，这个应该很明显。

***冬兵和巴基遇见的松鼠是同一只，所以巴基那句“我见过你吗”并非毫无根据的搭讪。

***硬面包是冬兵的喜好，所以巴基问史蒂夫面包为什么那么硬时史蒂夫才会发愣。他已经不知不觉间习惯了冬兵的生活方式。

***冬兵让史蒂夫叫他Winter是因为除了资产和冬日战士外这是他唯一知道的和他有关的名字，顺便说下这个名字最初是朗姆洛取的。（叉叔我正在考虑给你和冬冬出个番外快给我抛个媚眼XD）

***史蒂夫在第一次被攻击的时候出于内疚选择了拥抱而非逃离，这使他有机会听见巴基最后在他耳边说出的口令，帮他认清了黑吧唧的真面目。毕竟不能把美队写得跟完全开了外挂似的。而且从这里开始，美队的态度开始有了微妙的转变。

***电影中的巴基的确一次都没说过Hail Hydra，即使是被洗脑控制的时期。我觉得这是巴基在层层重压之下最后的坚持。他内心深处对骸爪的痛恨是根深蒂固的。

***朗姆洛在第一次审讯中故意提出了钻进冬兵脑子里这个想法就是为了引走投无路的美队上钩，他也确实成功了。

***有没有觉得叉叔的被抓是他故意的？大概就是为了搞到跟美队面对面的五分钟。（这个叉骨简直智情双高直逼寡姐，啊好想写叉冬番外）

***巴基的制服：巴基接管身体前与冬兵告别穿的是他从火车上掉落时的蓝夹克，暗喻他将继续七十年前遗失的岁月。巴基黑化后穿的是他第一次被俘虏时的军服，暗示他一直都是困在自己身体的囚徒。

***队长与巴基重逢时的画风跟与冬兵重逢时截然不同。冬哥气势逼人请受我一拜！

***意识世界里布鲁克林风格的建筑其实是冬兵自己的意识产物。根据漫画中冬兵档案的剧情，1977年冬兵在美国执行任务时曾经私自出走过，他跳上一辆巴士独自来到纽约，用残缺不全的记忆拼凑着回家的路。这个梗我在私人恩怨里也用了一次。

***明日世界也是冬兵的意识产物，因为如果是巴基的他根本不用安排章鱼烧搞破坏，自己想想就行了。所以冬冬啊你感应一下就知道最美好的记忆一直都在你心底T^T

***冬兵记忆里的炸楼任务：向电影内战致敬，虽然本文时间线并不涉及UN爆炸事件。

***进入了自己的精神领域后冬兵明显放松了许多，所以安排了一些逗比的情节，也算暗示巴基乐观的部分一直都在。

***冬兵用队长的“声音”找回最初的自己，和队长用冬兵的“画面”确认自己的心意，是我自认为最[划去]狗血[/划去]浪漫的两段戏。如果有人能把它做成mv的话……（¯﹃¯）就让我做做白日梦嘛~

此外“画面”和“声音”的影射，以及双重人格的补充说明，将在后篇中继续交待。

 

科科所以你注意到了几个？

 

怎么样，撸完全剧后抱着洞悉一切的心情再撸第二遍，是不是别有一番滋味在心头？

别理我我只是想骗你们上电影院二刷XD

 

希望这个脑洞没有令你太失望，让我们愉快地期待后续吧！

 

***

最后贴一下我给Sun这首歌作的翻译，将全宇宙的祝福献给这对我最爱的cp\\(^o^)/

 

金线织就的光明，

将我们的宇宙包裹其间。

合上每一道接缝，

我们一度荒芜的世界如今生机一片。

我们将坠入爱河，

当我们每一次睁开双眼。

我想空间，以及时间，

足以将狂暴席卷，

化为友善。

 

“我们是尘中之尘。”

“我们是上帝的宠儿。”

“如同内心的宇宙一般，我们是永恒的存在。”

 

无限次的无限。

无限次的无限次的无限。

无限次的无限次的无限次的无限。

让光出现，让光出现，让我如愿……

 

“我们是尘中之尘。”

“我们是上帝的宠儿。”

“如同内心的宇宙一般，我们是永恒的存在。”

 

“我们是尘中之尘。”

“我们是上帝的宠儿。”

“如同内心的宇宙一般，我们是永恒的存在。”

 

让光出现，让光出现，让我如愿……

 

金色的光辉，令我们的宇宙生机无限。

我们将坠入爱河，

当我们每一次睁开双眼。

 


End file.
